The Meeting
by Arthasfreak
Summary: Link meets Malon in Hyrule Castle Market, and they start to fall in love.


The Meeting

By: Arthasfreak

Link entered the Hyrule Castle Market, making his way through the bustle of people. His green clothes stood out among the crowd; however, his height made sure that many people bumped into him. He could see the castle just in front of him; so he pushed harder and harder through the adults. Then, as he burst through the people, he ran into a girl. They both fell to the ground, and Link's hat fell from his head. He shook his head as he stood up, "Sorry."

He outstretched his hand towards the girl. Lightly, she pushed her long, orange hair out of her face, and her blue eyes stared at him. Link suddenly felt uncomfortable, and flushed lightly. She smiled as she reached for his hand and grasped it. "Thanks!"

Her voice was musical and high. She stood for a moment, brushing off her white dress, then reaching up to adjust her yellow sash. When she was finished, she spoke, "Your clothes are different, you're not from around here are you?"

He shook his head, but she didn't seem to notice as she sat in deep thought, puzzled at where he was from. Just as Link was about to tell her, a look of inspiration crossed her face, "Oh! You're a fairy boy from the forest!"

As he nodded, she smiled brighter and began skipping around him. "My name's Malon! My dad Talon owns Lon Lon Ranch!" As Link nodded once more, she continued, "He went to deliver milk to the castle but hasn't come back yet." she paused again. "You don't talk much do you?"

Link blushed and shook his head. Malon giggled, "It's all right! You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

He nodded and reached up to adjust his hat. It wasn't there. He felt around on the ground, his blue eyes scanning for any piece of green material. "Are you looking for your hat, fairy boy?"

He looked at her. Upon her head sat his hat. She giggled once more, "You want it back?"

"Yes…" he reached for it and stood up.

"Well then, you'll have to catch me first!"

Malon began running around the square, laughing as Link chased after her. It frustrated him at first, but soon, he was joining in on her laughing and smiling. They ran around the square many times before they burst into the back alleys. After a few moments, Link caught up with her and pushed her against the wall. He began to breathe heavily, "Caught…you…"

She smiled, and gave him a playful gaze. "Yup! You caught me!" She grabbed the hat and pushed it onto his head.

Link released his hold on her, and adjusted the hat, and sat on the ground. Malon took her place next to him, listening to his heavy breathing in the silence of the alley. In the time while Link gathered his breath, they talked. They talked all through the day, and into the night. They began to know each other very well, and soon Malon took his hand and asked, "Would you like to see the castle, fairy boy?"

He nodded and she was soon skipping ahead, his hand behind her. Link watched as her hair swung from side to side like grass in the wind. Soon, she stopped and stood side by side with him, still holding his hand. "What's your name, fairy boy?"

"Link." he answered quietly.

"Link…" she paused as if something were holding her back. "Do you think I'm…pretty?"

Link blushed and looked towards her. Her blue eyes were looking straight into his, pleading for an honest answer. He nodded, "Y…yes…why?"

She smiled brighter than she had since he'd seen her. "Because every time me and my dad come here, some boys always tease me horribly..." She faced him, taking hold of his other hand. "But you don't think I'm ugly?"

He shook his head, "No…I…think your…really pretty…"

Malon continued to smile. It was that moment that she embraced him, pushing him back against the alley wall. Link blushed the deepest color of red he ever had, and wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments, he felt trembling in his arms. When he pushed himself back to see what was wrong, Malon was crying. The moon shone off the water droplets, reflecting into Link's face. Just as he was about to ask what was troubling her, she embraced him once more, tighter this time.

Link was stunned for a moment, but then realized that her tears were not of sorrow, but of joy. So he let the embrace continue, letting her tears soak into his tunic. Then she stopped, wiping the tears from her face, smiling. "Let's go, Link."

He nodded and they walked, grasping one another's hand, talking about Keaton and the new Bombchu Bowling Alley. When they reached the castle, it was night, and Malon sighed at the sight. "Someday, I wish to be something of a princess, and to have a knight in shining armor sweep me off my feet."

She turned to face Link. "Would you be my knight in shining armor, Link?"

He smiled and nodded. Once more she smiled, "It's decided then! When you become older, you come and get me!"

He swallowed and nodded again. He didn't know what Malon was getting at but he didn't think he would mind. Link explained that he needed to go to the castle, and Malon looked sad for a minute. She then perked up and said, "Would you mind finding my dad? He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do!"

She laughed her musical laugh. Link smiled and nodded. "Here's this cuckoo. Use it around my dad, and he should wake up!"

Link took the cuckoo and held it under his arm. Slowly, he waved goodbye to Malon and grabbed the vines leading above the gate. He felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, Malon's lips touched his. Quickly they left and Malon said, "Thanks, fairy boy."

Author's Note: I do have the game, but for specific purposes will add dialogue not in the game. If any that offends you, take it up with me! This is basically the beginning of a love story between Young Link (later Adult Link) and Young Malon (later Adult Malon). If there is anything I can improve on, please tell me. I will take all advice into consideration! Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
